POBRE SARADA
by Kara Sempai
Summary: Sarada no quiere ver a Boruto ni en pintura, pero él o ha hecho nada malo, o bueno así son las mujeres o...o pobre Sarada U U


N/a- eh leido mucho fics de esta pareja y simplemente me parece nada más ni nada menos que perfecta ¡AL FIN LOS UCHIHAS Y LOS UZUMAKIS SE MEZCLAN! (inserte pensamiento pervertido aquí) pero en fín, ojala les guste, es la primera ves que escribo de esta pareja así que será un One-Shot jeje sin más que decir/escribir ¡A LEER!

POBRE SARADA

-¿pero por qué no quieres hija? no te entiendo- Sakura intentaba por enesima vez comvencer a su hija por las buenas de ir de visita a la casa de los Uzumaki-Hyuga pero élla se negaba rotundamente

Sarada no quería ir, lo que su madre no sabía era el motivo, pero con su buen y eficiente instinto femenino logró tener una sospecha casi confirmada, la razón; Boruto Uzumaki Hyuga.

...

Unas horas después la familia Uchiha estaba llendo en dirección a la casa de los Uzumaki, llevando a Sarada casi a rastras, Sasuke no quiso ni preguntar porque su mujer estaba sonriendo tan alegremente si su hija se negaba a cooperar, pues no quería caminar hacia la casa de Naruto y el moreno no entendía por qué.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por una alegre Hinata que les invitó a pasar, élla y Sakura se quedaron a charlar quien sabe que cosas sobre higiene femenina y ropa interior, y Sasuke se fué directo al patio trasero donde sabía que Naruto estaría; recostado en el tejado mirando la cielo para relejarse, cosa que no le sonaba nada mal.

...

-Sarada-chan, Boruto y Himawari estan en el cuarto -la matriarca de la casa le sonrió- adelante ve con ellos, sientete como en tu casa

-s..si, grácias- dijo educadamente y camino con algo de lentitud hacia donde estaban los dos hermanos

En efecto, allí estaban los dos, Boruto le hacía avioncito a Himawari y dejaba que ella le pusiera un collar con flores en el cuello, la pelinegra suspiró sonriendo: de lo que nunca podría acusar a Boruto sería de ser mal hermano. Caminó hasta ellos en silencio hasta que notaron su presencia

-oh ¡hola nee-chan!- saludo Himawari soltandose de su nii-chan para ir a abrasarla

-hey Sarada-chan ¿cómo estas?- saludo desplegando una amigable sonrisa

-bien- dijo secamente dejando al Uzumaki un poco confundido

Así entre juegos y bromas el tiempo se hubiera pasado volando, pero Sarada se mantenía a la distancia e intentaba por todos los medios no acercarse demasiado al rubio, que confundido, dejó a las dos chicas solas para que jugaran, para alivio de la Uchiha.

Estuvo medio aburrido jugando con su consola portatil mientras esperaba que ya estuviera lista la cena, pues las visitas se quedaron todo el día y la tarde, camino tranquilamente hacia el patio donde su padre, o como el lo llamaba "el viejo" y Sasuke se encontraban charlando de vaya a saber dios que cosa y se reian, cosa extraña por que su sensei nunca reia o sonreia sin una buena razón

-hola Sasuke-sensei ¿de que hablan?- preguntó sonriendo

Ambos hombres se miraron y asintieron como si se pusieran de acuerdo para hablar

-pues solo nos acordabamos de una tontería que ocurrió cuando estabamos en la academia- hablo el patriarca de los Uchiha

-¿a si? ¿y que fué?- inquirio curioso, insistía; su sensei rara vez reia o sonreia

-es que...- se interrumpió a si mismo- bueno el último día de la academia tu tía Sakura se puso como loca y élla e Ino y un montón de chicas más me propinaron una buena golpiza- recordó riendo, Sasuke también reia

-¿pero que eso no era algo normal viejo?- preguntó confundido

-si pero, fué por algo diferente

-¿que cosa? ¡diganmelo ya!- ¿de qué hablaban? ¡ya quería saberlo!

Minutos después entran Naruto y Sasuke riendo a carcajadas confundiendo a sus mujeres, detrás de ellos Boruto tenía los ojos dilatados y estaba pálido como si hubiese recibido el espanto de su vida

..

Todos se estaban sentando y acomodandose para cenar, Himawari se sentó junto a su madre y Boruto iba a sentarse junto a ella pero Sarada y él tomaron la misma silla al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron fijo un segundo, Sakura le miró a Sasuke para que no hiciera una escena y Naruto y Hinata simplemente sonrieron. Sarada tenía pensado tomar otra silla pero Boruto se la cedió

-está bien, me sentaré aquí- mencionó con simpleza y se sentó en la otra esquina

El gesto dulce hizo efecto en su madre que le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa que el rubio no vió y su padre simplemente asintió orgulloso de que su hijo no tuviera sus modales. Sakura se enterneció por ello y a Sasuke se le reprimieron los impulsos asesinos...solo un poco

La pequeña Himawari que solo miraba sin hablar, decidio hacerlo- ¿ya cenamos o que?- preguntó mientras su estomaguito sonaba indicando que precisaba alimento, cosa que hizo reir a la mayoria.

...

Luego de la cena Naruto y Sasuke salieron a entrenar, Hinata y Sakura salieron por un momento a comprar algunos postres y los tres niños se quedaron en total libertar de jugar en la sala de la casa

-bueno ¿qué quieren jugar?- Boruto estaba más animado, pero el escalofrío aún amenazaba con salir- Sarada-chan, ya que tú eres la invitada ¿por qué no escoges tú el videojuego?- preguntó amigablemente extendiendo su mano hacia la caja que contenía diverso paquetes y estuches de juegos

-eh si, supongo- dijo algo seria acomodando sus gafas- se acercó y tomó el primer cartucho que vió; juego de peleas, se lo entregó a Boruto con cuidado de ni rozar su mano y volvió a con Himawari que solo sonreia

Boruto preparó la consola y los controles, los dejó sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y les sonrió- las damas primero

Eso extrañó un poco a la Uchiha pero prefirió callar, ambas niñas se sentaron una junto a la otra y comenzaron a jugar, Sarada tenia que admitir que aunque Himawari fuera una pequeña era muy buena en estos juegos.

Un rato más pasó sin ningun incidente, luego Boruto se sentó entre medio de ambas con una pequeña caja de madera cerrada con candado, del cual la llave la traia colgada al cuello. Lo abrió y la pelinegra lo observó con curiosidad

-¿qué es eso?- se atrevió a preguntar

-bien ¿quieren?- la pregunta de Sarada se respondió sola, cuando vió que el rubio sacaba unas paletas y demás dulces

-yo quiero nii-chan- una feliz Himawari daba saltitos alrededor de su hermano, hasta que le entregó una buena cantidad de caramelos y una paleta bien grande y de fresa

-¿y tú, Sarada-chan quieres una?- le extendió la caja con una mano mientras con la otra se metia una paletita a la boca

-no grácias- se apresuro a decir

-¿segura? puedes tomar la que tú quieras- Sarada se estaba hartando, estaba siendo demasiado amigable para poder soportarlo, ahora es cuando entendía su padre cuando él le decía que y cito; "Naruto-dobe se volvió mi mejor amigo en la academia y eso lo apreciaba pero es que a veces era tan empalagoso y amigable que tenía que ponerme a discutir con él o acabaría por matarlo solo por ser bueno conmigo"

-te lo agradezco mucho, pero no apetezco, grácias quizas después- dijo con desgano y la esperanza de que Boruto no insistiera

-está bien, como gustes- otra vez desplegando esa gran y brillante y fastidiosa sonrisa amigable

-no estarán peleando ¿verdad?- preguntó Naruto entrando en la sala siendo seguido por Sasuke

-claro que no viejo- respondió el primogenito- solo le ofrecí dulces, Himawari y yo estamos comiendo algunos- dicho esto tomó un control y se dispuso a jugar su turno con su pequeña hermana

Naruto observó a Sarada quien permanecía ahí sentada sin decir una palabra, miraba la pantalla como con la mirada perdida, eso lo hizo sonreir; por que aquello era lo que Sasuke hacía cuando estaba cerca de Sakura en la academia, pero claro que ella nunca se dió cuenta. Hasta el mismo Sasuke se daba cuenta de ello al ver a su pequeña.

Pasó poco más de media hora cuando las mujeres llegaron y sirvieron el postre; un delicioso helado para cada quien, los adultos por su parte consumian su postre acompañado de un poco de sake mientras tenían sus charlas de siempre, mientras que por otra parte los tres menores se encontraban en el patio delantero disfrutando el helado mientras admiraban la noche

-que bonitas son las estrellas- comentó la más pequeña de los tres

-es verdad Himawari- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa- apuesto a que el tío Neji está mirandolas desde el cielo y puede ver mejor su belleza

-¡si es verdad!- exclamó contenta

Sarada se mantenía al margen, era un poco incómodo que hablaran de un fallecido como si lo amaran sin nunca haberlo conocido, élla tampóco tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su tío, pero al igual que su padre no era alguién que expresara mucho sus emociones, aún así- tío Itachi...- dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo un poco triste

-¡HA! ¡seguro que él también está allá arriba contemplando las estrellas como mi tío Neji! 'ttebassa- dijo Boruto totalmente animado

Y ahí estaba, otra vez esa estúpida y enorme sonrisa que siempre mostraba, inequivoca señal de que era hijo del Uzumaki. Apenada desvió la mirada y evito todo contacto tanto como pudo.

...

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba una confundida pelichicle preparando el almuerzo para su querida hija, mientras seguía pensando en lo de la noche anterior

-FLASHBACK-

Luego de llegar a casa un exausto Sasuke se dejó caer en el sofá mientras su esposa acomodaba los abrigos en el perchero cerca de la entrada, Sarada estaba fúrica por algún motivo y su padre se atrevió a preguntar

-bebé ¿qué te ocurre?- el moreno estuvo callado todo el santo día aguantando la curiosidad, pero ya no pudo

-¡DETESTO TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON UN UZUMAKI EN ESTE MOMENTO!- estalló en un grito que hizo temblar la casa y el barrio Uchiha entero, Sasuke apostaria a que el pobre del yondaime se estaria revolcando en su tumba del miedo por el grito de su hija

Y con esa declaración la chica se fué a su habitación y hasta la mañana siguiente no salió ni para ir al baño

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-buenos días mamá, buenos días papá- tomó su almuerzo y se retiró

La matriarca de los Uchiha largó un suspiro- tendré que hablar con ella más tarde- dijo mirando a su marido que sonreía divertido- y tú atrevete a decir algo y te quedaras en abstinencia durante tres años- ningún Uchiha que honrara el nombre podría aceptar eso, o vivir con eso mejor dicho, así que como buen esposo/manso que era prefirió callarse y terminar de comer su tomate

...

-¡te odio!- seguía furiosa

-pero no te eh hecho nada- se defendió el Uzumaki

-¡eres un completo idiota!

-sigo sin entender Sarada-chan

-¡púdrete Uzumaki!

-no diré nada para insultarte así que para ya, no quiero pelear contigo Sarada-chan

-¿por qué demonios haces esto?

-¿hacer qué? Yo solo estoy siendo amable contigo Sarada-chan- le sonrió con dulzura

-otra vez estan peleando- suspiró Shikadai

-no, sorprendentemente esta vez es solo Sarada- acotó Inojin

-¿cuánto tiempo más durara esto? ¡no quiero perder la apuesta!- dijo enfadada Cho Cho

-pues al parecer Boruto es mejor en esto de lo que esperaba, pero de seguro que por dentro esta estallando por querer gritarle algo a Sarada- habló Mitsuki- no, en realidad esto es peor tortura para élla que para él

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto la única chica

-bueno, solo mirenla- apuntó hacia la Uchiha- esta desesperandose por averiguar que trama, tanto que cree que su amabilidad es falsa

-¿y no lo es?

-desgraciadamente para Sarada; es 100% real- se río Mitsuki, seguido por sus compañeros

...

-¡ten Sarada-chan! ¡es un obsequio para ti!- el rubio, muy educadamente, le extendía a Sarada una pequeña caja forrada con papel rosado y un moño verde agua

La chica se sonrojo ¡menos mal que Sasuke o Naruto no estaban allí! tomó el regalo con las manos temblorosas creyendo que explotaria o habría algo muerto adentro

-¡KAWAII!- gritaron su madre y la de Boruto al mismo tiempo, con cara de felicidad eterna

Solo suspiró, abrió el dichoso obsequio y quedo un poco sorprendida por su contenido; un bello collar con cadena de plata y un dije con el simbolo de Konoha, otro con un dije del emblema Uchiha y por último tenía un dije con el simbolo caracteriztico de los Uzimaki: el remolino

-nunca sé que regalarte, pero me pareció buena idea que tuvieras este ¿te gusta? Yo mismo hice los dijes...con algo de ayuda- habló contento, las dos mujeres estaban casi saltando de la felicidad y la pelinegra estaba mas roja que los tomates que su papá comía

-g..grácias Boruto- apenas y tuvo voz para decir eso, se colocó el collar, era muy hermoso

-Boruto-chan, ya que has sido tan bueno con mi Sarada te invitaré a cenar esta noche en mi casa- Sakura estaba abrazando al chico

-¡mamá! ¡no exageres las cosas!- estaba taaaan avergonzada

-encantado iria- sonaba como todo un señorito- pero no podría ir si eso incomoda a Sarada-chan -rechazó la invitación un poco apenado con la mano detras de su cabeza

Sakura miró a Sarada con cara de suplica

-no me molesta que vallas -emitió en un susurro completamente sonrojada, la pelichicle se despidió y arrastró a su hija para preparar todo para esta noche

-Boruto-chan tendrás que prepararte para tu cena en casa de Sakura-chan y Sarada-chan- dijo animadamente la mujer ojiblanca mirando orgullosa y emocionada a su hijo

-si mamá- entró sonriendo maliciosamente ¡el ganaría la apuesta! ¡sin duda alguna!

..

Mientras en casa de los Uchiha Sarada sufría un ataque de pánico por que su madre trataba de ponerle un vestido, Boruto se alistaba sencilla pero elegantemente, deberían darle un premio por ser tan buen actor, la apuesta había sido que; quien perdiera en unos combates mixtos sufriría como castigo tener que ser empalagosamente amable con la persona que peor se llevara, lastimosamente trastabilló en su pelea contra Shikadai y perdió, pero, si él ganaba y era amable con la pelinegra por lo que quedara del mes, entonces todos tendrían que obedecer sus ordenes por un mes, valía la pena el esfuerzo , total después se las cobraria todas juntas.

-bien, ya me voy, regresaré luego- saludó a sus padres y hermana mientras estos ya se preparaban para cenar

-buena suerte- Himawari era la única que sabía de su apuesta

-que te valla bien mi amor- su madre siempre tan linda

-no hagas poner celoso al teme, dattebayo- el consejo de su padre probablemente le salvaría la vida

..

-buenas noches tía Sakura- saludó con respeto antes se entrar

-buenas noches Boruto-chan -por dentro Sakura era un mar de alegría

-hola mocoso- su mujer le fulminó con la mirada-...es decir Boruto

-hola Sasuke-sensei ¿iremos a entrenar mañana?- le sacó una sonrisa al Uchiha

-hola Boruto- Sarada se moría de la verguenza y dificilmente no se estaba poniendo roja

-buenas noches Sarada-chan mm.. ¿ropa nueva? te ves bonita- sonrisa amable

Okey ahora si estaba roja, Sasuke lo vigilaba totalmente celoso y Sakura por poco grita

Durante la cena no hubo ningún silencio incomodo ni nada, puesto que Boruto los hacía reir a los tres (sí leíste bien; los tres) con sus chistes y bromas tontas que a los dos grandes le recordaba a Naruto

nada malo, inclusive estuvo charlando con su tía pelichicle sobre cosas referentes al amor y nada, todo bien

Ya la hora de irse saludó educadamente a sus tíos y Sakura se llevó a rastras a su marido, que se negaba rotundamente a dejar solos a esos dos, pero la pelirrosa ganó y bueno, solo pudo apartarlo lo suficiente para que los chicos no los notaran

-grácias por la comida- hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su amiga

-de nada, fué..divertida tu visita- admitió tranquila

Élla no era tonta, nadie la iba a tomar por estúpida, sabía que algo hacía Boruto, algo escondía. Abrazó al chico, sorprendiendolo en el proceso, y mientras lo hacía disimuladamente susuró en su oido

-se que algo tramas- voz escalofríante

Boruto se separó de ella con serenidad y poniendo su cara más dulce, le sonrió a Sarada y besó su mejilla diciendo un- princesa, usted no sabe nada- acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo

Oh si ¡esa apuesta estaba más que ganada!- pensó felizmente mientras saltaba de techo en techo camino a su casa

...

-¡LO MATARÉ!- Sasuke estaba siendo sujetado por su esposa quien queria inpedir que tratara de matar a su futuro yerno

-¡NO SASUKE-KUN, SARADA LO AMA!

-¡AHORA CON MÁS RAZÓN LO MATO!

-¡PERO YO QUIERO NIETOS SASUKE-KUN!

-¡NO LOS TENDRÁS DE ÉL!

-¡BORUTO-CHAN ES EL INDICADO!

-¡SI! ¡EL INDICADO PARA SER MI NUEVA VICTIMA!

-¡NO SASUKE-KUN!

-¡SI SAKURA!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡ESO ES TODO! ¡EN ABTINENCIA UN AÑO!

Sarada seguía en el portico de su casa, mirando hacia el espacio vacío en donde antes estaba su amigo rubio, en definitiva descubriria que diablos tramaba, por ahora solo debía controlar su nivel de pena por ver a su orgulloso padre de rodillas frente a su madre rogandole su perdón y que no lo dejara en abstinencia otra vez

Por culpa de Boruto era todo esto...Pobre Sarada

N/a- me gustó mucho escribir este, jaja en verdad..¡vamos chicos diganlo conmigo todos a coro! POOOOBREEE SARAADAA

(perdonar los horrores de ortográfia)

¿quieren una continuación donde Boruto-san reciba su merecido?


End file.
